Meltan
|-|Meltan= |-|Melmetal= |-|Gigantamax Melmetal= Summary Melmetal is the evolutionary form of Meltan. Though it is yet to be officially announced, we do know that it is one of few Pokémon capable of Gigantamaxing. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C | 4-B | 4-B Name: Melmetal Origin: Pokémon Gender: Genderless Age: Varies Classification: Mythical Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Small Size (Type 1), Inorganic Physiology (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Type 3) (Can create it's own energy by circulating its liquid metal), Elasticity, Absorption (Can absorb metals in to his body. Can absorb all other Meltans to evolve), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm non-corporeal Pokemon), Metal Manipulation, Light Manipulation (Via Flash Cannon), Limited Matter Manipulation and Shapeshifting (Can charge it's own molecular structure with Acid Armor), Electricity Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Status Effect Inducement (With Thunder Wave), Magnetism Manipulation (Can prevent Steel-type Pokémon from escaping using its magnetic force), Resistance to Normal, Flying, Rock, Bug, Steel, Grass, Psychic, Ice, Dragon and Fairy Type moves, Immunity to Poison Manipulation and Acid Manipulation | Same as before, plus Creation (Can create iron from nothing), Resurrection (At the end of its life-span, Melmetal's leftovers will eventually be reborn as Meltan.), Energy Projection (Via Hyper Beam), Natural Weaponry (His nuts are used as weapons), Resurrection (Somehow came back to life after 3000 years, Upon its death, Melmetal rusts and falls apart, creating small metal shards that will eventually be reborn as Meltan) | Same as before, plus Gigantamax, Superior Electricity Manipulation (Can shoot electric beams from its chest to vaporize opponents, Also via Max Lightning (Changes the ground to Electric Terrain)), Superior Metal Manipulation and Mind Manipulation via G-Max Meltdown (Prevents opponents from using the same move twice in a row), Explosion Manipulation and Statistics Reduction (opponent's speed) via Max Strike, Martial Arts, Explosion Manipulation, and Statistics Amplification (allies' attack) via Max Knuckle Forcefield Creation Attack Potency: Building level (Comparable to baby Pokémon such as Cleffa) | Solar System level (Fought Silvally ) | Solar System level (Much stronger than base) Speed: Transonic (Comparable to Pichu) | Massively FTL+ (Kept up with Silvally) | Massively FTL+ (Much faster than base) Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Class 100 | Class G (Compares to Gigantamax Sandaconda) Striking Strength: Building Class | Solar System Class '''| '''Solar System Class Durability: Building level | Solar System level | Solar System level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers with Flash Cannon or Hyper Beam | Tens of meters via size, Tens of Kilometers with most attacks Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Weak to fighting, ground, and fire attacks | Gigantamax can only be used in areas with Dynamax energy (i.e. dens and stadiums), Destroying the forcefield damages the pokemon Notable Attacks/Techniques: Melmetal moves list. Meltan moves list. Key: Meltan | Melmetal | Gigantamax Melmetal Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Metal Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Genderless Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Mythical Pokemon Category:Nintendo Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 8 Category:Gigantamax Pokemon Category:Electricity Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Weather Users Category:Air Users Category:Aura Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Space Users Category:Mind Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Elasticity Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Small Sized Characters Category:Resurrection Users Category:Dynamax Users